Ice Cream
by kalukiluka
Summary: Hanya karena sebatang es krim Loly, Hermione telak mendapatkan ciuman dari rivalnya, Draco Malfoy. Bad Summary/OneShoot/ Newbie/ Typos/GaJe


**Ice Cream**

Musim panas mulai menjamah tanah Inggris. Suhu mulai meningkat beberapa derajat dan matahari terasa seperti akan meledak. Semua orang merasa kepanasan, baik Muggle maupun ini juga-lah yang sedang di alami para murid sekolah sihir Hogwarst, tak terkecuali Hermione, penyihir perempuan yang paling cerdas se-angkatannya serta Ketua Murid Putri kita. Ia kini sedang berada di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid bersama dua orang sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron.

"Bloody, hell! Adakah yang lebih buruk dari cuaca ekstrim ini?" ucap Ron sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Rupanya mantra pendingin yang baru dirapalkan oleh Hermione tak bekerja sama sekali.

"Ya, Ron! Lihatlah siapa yang datang!" jawab Harry menunjuk seseorang di belakang Ron.

"Malfoy?!" Pekik Ron.

Mendengar nama itu diteriakkan oleh Ron, Hermione langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke arah objek yang dimaksud. Dan benar saja, disana tepat di belakang Ron, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan seringai khas nya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Dengan bodohnya Ron bertanya seperti itu.

"Untuk apa aku kesini? Ku kira ini Asrama Ketua Murid, Weasel-bee. Dan seharusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemui sahabat ku."

"Bukannya itu pacarmu, Weasel?"

"Malfoy, tutup mulutmu. Dan jangan sebut Ron dengan kata Weasel. Jika kau tak suka kami disini, kami akan pergi sekarang," kini Harry yang angkat bicara.

"Oh, sekarang Potter ya yang menjadi pacar Weasel?"

Ron mengayunkan tinjunya ke wajah Draco, namun berhasil dicegah oleh Harry.

"Sudahlah, Ron! Tak usah kau pedulikan dia. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," ujar Harry. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian bersama si Ferret Pirang, Draco.

"Well, selamat Malfoy! Kau berhasil membuat aku ditinggal oleh sahabat-sahabatku. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan sih?" kata Hermione dengan sinis. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena amarah yang meluap. Namun, Draco hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu meninggalkan Hermione menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Hermione yang ditinggal dengan keadaan membara hanya menghentakkan kakinya dan mengumpat pelan. Suasana ini ditambah dengan cuaca panas membuat suhu semakin meninggi. Peluh Hermione bercucuran. Baiklah, ia tak tahan lagi dengan suhu ini. Ia butuh air. Tunggu, ia butuh air dengan sedikit es, oh bisa juga ditambah sirup. Atau, ya, dia butuh es krim. Ia berjalan ke arah kulkas di pantry asrama ketua murid. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin akan ada es krim disana, tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Jika tidak ada, dia juga bisa menyuruh salah satu peri rumah untuk membawakannya meski ia harus menelan rasa bersalahnya. Dan, ia benar kali ini. Tapi Hermione Granger memang selalu benar kan? Ia tak perlu menyuruh peri rumah, ia telah menemukan satu bungkus es krim loly rasa coklat. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia langsung mencomot es krim itu dan memasukkan ke mulutnya dengan rakus. Perlahan, tenggorokannya terasa dingin dan dahaga yang sedari tadi menggaggunya pun hilang. Dengan masih menjilati es krim coklatnya, Hermione kembali duduk di sofa merah di depan perapian yang berada di ruang rekreasi. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara derap kaki terdengar dari arah kamar sang ketua murid putra. Dan tak lama setelah itu, sosok pemuda pirang berdiri di depan hermione dengan tatapan horor.

"Granger, kau dapat es krim itu darimana?" celetuk Malfoy.

"Dari kulkas, tentu saja. Ada masalah, Malfoy?"

"Masalah? Banyak, Granger. Itu es krim ku, dasar kau berang-berang semak belukar, gigi besar, pencuri cilik," ucap Malfoy dengan wajah yang memerah penuh emosi.

"Ya, ampun Malfoy! Ini kan cuma es krim, Ferret!" Hermione masih asik memakan es krimnya.

"Itu es krim terakhir yang dikirim Mum padaku, dan itu es krim kesukaan ku Granger."

"Hmmmm... begitu, tapi sayang sekali, es krim nya tinggal satu gigitan lagi, dan..." Hermione menggigit es krim itu. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh es krim, Hermione melanjutkan, "awhu suwhah memwhakhannya."

"Dasar kau, Granger! Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan es krim itu."

Tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya dan langsung melumat bibir Hermione dengan ganas. Ia mencoba merebut es krim yang ada di mulut gadis itu. Sementara Hermione, ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Malfoy yang kini tengah menindih tubuhnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena bagaimanapun juga Malfoy adalah seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih besar dari Hermione. Di lain sisi, Malfoy sangat arogan ingin menelan semua es krim yang telah Hermione curi darinya. Ia terus menjelajahi isi mulut gadis itu. Tak jarang sesekali ia juga menghisap lidah gadis itu. Rasa manis es krim coklat ditambah lembutnya bibir gadis bersurai coklat yang tengah ditindahnya membuat candu bagi seorang Draco Malfoy. Lima menit lebih berlalu dengan erangan-erangan Hermione karena ciuman panas dari Draco. Dan setelah puas barulah Draco melepaskan pagutan kasar itu. Akhirnya Hermione dapat mengambil oksigen lagi. Ia terus menunduk, tak berani menatap Malfoy. Wajahnya kini sudah berwarna seperti udang rebus, dan bibirnya terasa bengkak. Tak lama kemudian, Draco membuka suara.

"Itulah kenapa kau tak boleh mencuri sesuatu dari seorang Malfoy, Granger. Lihat sendiri kan konsekuensinya. Dan sekarang apakah kau masih mau mencuri dariku lagi, hah?"

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Hermione menjawab, "Sekali lagi, Malfoy, aku tidak pernah mencuri apapun darimu. Aku... aku hanya... hanya menemukannya."

"Oh jadi kau belum kapok, Granger? Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Dan Malfoy kembali meng-klaim bibir Hermione.

Well, pelajaran baru untuk Hermione : Jangan mengambil apapun dari Malfoy meskipun kau tidak mencuri melainkan menemukannya.


End file.
